Survival
by Unknownmusic
Summary: Fourteen year old Harry Potter had only ever known the suburb he had grown up in with his abusive relatives. When he suddenly wakes up to find himself in the middle of a jungle with only a single empty pouch at hand, he has no idea what to do until he discovers that he is in the midst of a test set up by wizards of all things to see who would best survive. Plot Bunny for now.


******I do not own anything that can get me sued.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Unknown**

The very first thing Harry noticed when he woke up was the buzzing. It was an insistent noise, a low drone at first. He paid it no attention; he was so comfortable. He didn't want to wake up so he let the buzzing continue. But as time dragged, the noise seemed to grow and become more and more of an inconvenience. Harry frowned and shifted. Perhaps if he just waited it out maybe Aunt Petunia wouldn't wake him up to make breakfast again…

When at last it became too much he let out a frustrated whimper and opened his eyes to tell his relatives that yes, he was getting up to make the eggs.

What greeted him weren't the familiar grays and peeling walls that normally covered his designated closet. The uncomfortable mat wasn't even underneath him and the various trinkets that he had stashed over the years were nowhere in sight. There was no closet _period_ and no roof for that matter. Harry could only gape in astonishment at the leafy cover above him and the brilliance of sky that peeked through. He had no idea there was such a beautiful shade of blue before. It was as if the sky here was untainted – pure.

Wherever "here" was.

A slight twinge in Harry's side made him grimace and suddenly he realized that he wasn't as comfortable as he had thought he had been. Now that he was awake and aware, he could now feel every sore muscle in his body as if he had been forced to run from Dudley and his goons for the past hour.

As Harry slowly sat up, he tried to focus on keeping his breathing even. He was dealing with this situation rather well but as his eyes roamed the new terrain for the first time, an overwhelming sense of confusion and dread seeped into his pores. All he could see around him were greens of every type from every shape of leaf possible. Tropical trees – palm trees – swayed in the slight breeze and towered above his small head. Harry could feel the soft soil underneath his hands and stared in silent fascination at how breathtaking and terrifying everything seemed at the same time. It all looked to be the typical paradise destinations he saw so many times when he passed the stores on the way home from school but his awe was drastically outweighed by his unease.

How had he ended up here? Hadn't he just been in his closet? He was fairly sure he hadn't fallen asleep in the middle of a jungle. The closest Harry had ever been to a place like this had been the habitats in the disastrous zoo trip on Dudley's birthday a few days ago.

There was a sudden shuffling in the foliage behind him and Harry twitched in reaction, whirling around in terror. His mouth was agape as if prepared to shout but it slowly closed as he saw that a pack of some sort had fallen. It was black and resembled something of those fanny packs Aunt Petunia ridiculed so often. Apparently, they were completely unfashionable and only something an "accidental tourist" would ever wear. Harry eyed the pouch in apprehension. It couldn't just be coincidence that it had fallen in front of him like this. Somebody had most likely done so on purpose. But Harry was loath to trust anything given without reason. Too often had he fallen for a false smile or offering from his Uncle only to suffer for it later.

But at the same time, he was alone in this unfamiliar environment and whatever was in the pouch might help him. Harry pursed his lips and clenched his hands before slowly reaching forward to pick the object up. His fingers wrapped themselves around the loop that was meant to fit around his waist and he was slightly surprised to feel how light it was.

Tentatively, Harry grasped the zipper and opened it, hoping for food or water of some sort but was dismayed to see only two metal bracelets with strange, raised patterns carved into them and settled in padded cushions. How would two bands help him here? Harry frowned and decided that it would be no use carrying this with him. It would be best just to take out the bracelets and leave them here while saving the pack to store future food supplies he would have to somehow find on his own. How he was going to forage for food here Harry had no idea but his time with his Aunt and Uncle had taught him how important it was to acquire both before all else. He would look for a way to a nearby town or the nearest settlement after he found supplies. One step at a time.

Harry reached down to grasp the bracelets, one in each hand. But as soon as his fingertips touched them, the metal seemed to morph, slipping up his hands like molten liquid before settling around his wrists. The boy shouted in alarm and jolted backwards before falling on his back again. He scrabbled to pull the bracelets off but after a few seconds, Harry felt a searing pain as if the bands were burning themselves into his skin. He yelled, terrified, and rubbed at his wrists in a vain attempt to lessen the throbbing. His eyes were closed and there was a telltale prickling behind his eyes that indicated potential tears but he grit his teeth and waited helplessly until the pain was gone.

Harry carefully glanced down to see the damage only to see that his wrists looked as if nothing had been on them at all. It was as if the metal hadn't even existed. Harry would have questioned his sanity had there not been the familiar patterns now etched into his skin in a deep, verdant green like his eyes. Somehow, the bracelets had branded him and then disappeared off the face of the earth.

Harry traced the loops and knots now a part of his anatomy with a hint of fear. What was this? Why was this happening to him? He would have been shocked on the spot for the entire day if the sudden whistle of a bug zooming past his ear hadn't jolted him into action. Harry felt a pressing need in the back of his mind telling him to run and scream and cry but he had learned a long time ago that none of that would do him any good. He could only bite his lip and try to make the best out of this situation.

Harry grabbed the now-empty pouch (why did his fingers have to tremble?) and secured it around his waist. He noticed that the strap was adjustable to fit his size but was slightly startled to realize that even with those possible adjustments available, the length was made for children. Even at its most extended, the loop would not fit around a normal adult's waist.

Or maybe he had been spending too much time around Uncle Vernon. That man most likely exceeded all of the sizes available.

Once the pack was secured, Harry glanced around, trying to gauge what to do next but that familiar hopelessness had come back to haunt him again. In all honesty, he had no idea what to do. He was a scrawny, bullied kid who had grown up in the middle-class suburbs. What would he know about survival in the jungle? It was something that seemed to only come out of a movie.

A small shuffling in the foliage again got Harry moving and soon, he was trekking his way through the many bushes and plants.

He was still clothed in the baggy attire he had fallen asleep in. The cloth was threadbare and it hung loosely on his shoulders, going past his hips and his oversized jeans were only staying afloat because of the belt Harry wore. The only things that had changed were the facts that he was now wearing his worn sneakers and his glasses were on his face. Thank god for small things. Without his glasses he wouldn't have been able to see a thing and without his shoes, he most likely would have jabbed himself in the thorns of the bushes a long time ago.

The further Harry traveled, the more he was convinced that he was just dragging himself further and further into the wilderness. Earlier he had been in a small clearing; now he could barely see the ground beneath him because it so filled with plants. He shivered as a chill brushed his skin and he was uncomfortably faced with the issue that his shirt would do little to protect him from the elements here. It had done little to protect him from the _air conditioning_ in the house let alone the wind in a jungle.

Harry glanced up to gauge exactly how long he had been walking. He couldn't tell by the sunlight but he had read in several books that one could. It was a vain hope but it was something to occupy his mind. When he did tilt his head skyward, Harry was dismayed to see oncoming clouds and wondered how on earth such a clear sky had suddenly changed. He picked up his pace, hoping to maybe find some shelter but nothing seemed to fit. He hadn't even managed to find something to eat unless he wanted to risk chewing on leaves and the small stream he had passed by once seemed too muddy to even consider touching.

It seemed like no time had passed at all by the time the clouds managed to cover the sun and Harry groaned when he felt a single raindrop splash on his glasses. Barely minutes later, he was desperately searching for someplace to hide his drenched body. His eyesight was bad enough but the constant downpour was blurring his glasses and he was reduced to shuffling up close to certain areas in order to completely see what was there or what wasn't there.

Frustration was quickly mounting in the back of Harry's mind. He had no idea where he was, had no food, had no water, was so drenched his clothes were plastered to his skin, and currently unable to find anywhere to rest. When Harry tripped on a tree root for the fourth time, he finally let out a whimper of complete annoyance. What had he ever done to deserve this? Had his relatives been right? Had he been an ungrateful brat? Maybe that was why he was being punished now. This was what happened to children who didn't mind their aunts and uncles and stayed obediently in their closets. Maybe this was all because he was _freak_.

A sob escaped his lips at the thought. It was because he was freak, wasn't it? But he couldn't stop the freaky things he did. He didn't know how he made Ms. Allison's hair turn blue or how his hair refused to be cut or how he had appeared on the roof of a building.

Harry wiped a frustrated hand across his glasses to clear them for the umpteenth time and glanced around him. For a moment there seemed to be nothing around him of use. But then he noticed the smallest flicker of light in the distance.

Hope immediately soared through his chest. Maybe there was somebody else around. Maybe he could get help! In his excitement, Harry scrambled back to his feet and started to make his way towards the light. It had to be another person out in the jungle. Who else could make that strange flicker? It most certainly wasn't an animal or plant.

After a prolonged period of walking, Harry was discouraged to find that the light was considerably further than he had initially believed it to be but he pulled his lips into a firm line and continued forward. That light was his only hope right now and he wasn't going to lose it just because he wasn't willing to walk a bit further.

The sky was dark by the time Harry came into range. He was incredibly relieved to see that the light was coming from a small opening in the rocks that were obviously a part of a cliff. Shivering, Harry wanted nothing more than to just walk in there and bask in the dry shelter but caution held him back. He didn't know who was in there and he didn't know if whoever in there would even welcome him. What if he entered and the person inside just kicked him right back out? What if he wandered and realized that Harry was a freak and acted like Uncle Vernon?

But one more shiver made the decision for him. Harry would take the chance because staying out in the rain would do his health no favors.

The moment he stepped inside, the downpour cut off and for the first time in hours, Harry could clean off his glasses and have it remain that way. There was also an instant blast of heat which was, though comforting, extremely odd. Perhaps there was a fire but even then it couldn't possibly be _this_ warm. It almost felt like the heater back in the suburbs.

"Who's there?"

Harry's mind snapped back to the present situation with the question and he hastily moved into view, his hands held up to show he meant no harm. He was extremely relieved to hear familiar English. It had just occurred to him how difficult it would be to communicate if the person inside didn't speak the same language. "H – Hello. It's really wet outside and…"

Harry drifted off as he caught sight of – not a grown adult as he had expected out in this environment – but another child about his age. The boy had white skin and an elven face that seemed twisted into some mix of slight apprehension and haughtiness. His hair was so pale Harry almost couldn't tell it was a shade of blond and his gray eyes seemed stormy with cold emotion. It was obvious the boy was far from poor. His clothes seemed to be made of the finest cloth and he appeared dressed for the terrain. Black boots of some animal hide Harry didn't recognize covered his feet and there was a thick backpack in the corner that seemed filled with tools.

When Harry finally turned his eyes to the light, he couldn't help but drop his jaw in astonishment. There was no fire here. The only thing lighting up the entire space here was a floating, glowing orb.

"Mudblood," the boy spat, drawing Harry's attention again. "Of course. Get out. I can't have you here."

Harry bristled. "Why not?" The only reason why he was retaliating now was because this was just another boy his age. Had it been an adult, he would have already left.

"You're of no use to me. Get out."

The thought of going back into the freezing rain pushed Harry to resist. "There's enough space for the two of us here. Please, I promise I will only stay for the night. I'll be on my way in the morning."

The boy opened his mouth, his eyes ablaze and clearly prepared to snap back. But then the grey eyes settled upon the markings upon Harry's wrists and he stilled.

Harry shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny. "I – I'm sorry. But please, can I –"

"Impossible," the boy breathed. "That can't be."

"What?"

"Are your Wands green?"

Harry could only stare. Did the boy just ask him about wands? Like the things wizards carried in stories? "What?"

"Is that all you can say?" the boy spat. "The markings on your wrist – are they green?"

Harry glanced down and nodded. "Yes, but I don't know what they have to do with this."

The boy sighed to himself and seemed to resign himself to something akin to swallowing a nasty pill. "Merlin, what are they thinking?"

Harry was beginning to wonder if the boy was quite right in the head. He made no sense whatsoever. "I'm sorry, what –"

"You're on my team, Mudblood," the boy said tersely. "You're in Slytherin. I suppose congratulations and all of that."

"Wha –"

"Just stop and sit. You can stay."

It took Harry a moment to register what had just happened. Then a brilliant smile lit up his face and he settled beside the boy happily. "Thank you so much! I promise I won't be a burden tonight. I'll just leave first thing."

"No you won't. You're staying with me."

Harry stared bug-eyed before another smile graced his lips. "Oh, that's very kind of you but I really couldn't impose."

A snarl curled the blonde's mouth. "You _are_ imposing, Mudblood. But I have no choice. We're on the same team."

What was he rambling on about teams? And why didn't the boy have a choice? The confusion on Harry's face seemed to show because the blond buried his face in his hands and mumbled something about "why me". Then the other boy straightened and steeled himself before speaking.

"Seeing as you're pitifully ignorant, allow me to inform you that you are a wizard."

The poor guy really did have a few screws loose. "Um, I'm sorry…I don't think –"

"Let me finish," the blond hissed and Harry fell silent. The boy took a few deep breaths and rubbed his face. "Merlin, I didn't think I'd actually have to do this. Let me put this into simple terms. We have magic and since we've turned fourteen this year, we are being tested." A twisted smirk touched the boy's lips. "Thank all of the deities you know out there that you were deemed worthy enough to be in Slytherin because you're going to need all the help you can get. Mudbloods don't last very long here." He spread his arms in a mocking gesture.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Mudblood."

* * *

**Hmm...anybody know what "Btoom!" is? Because this plot bunny came from that. Sort of. I liked the opening song and saw a preview video but that was sort of it haha. It's really not related to the show at all but I will confess that is where this idea came from :) **

**But ugh...I really need to stop writing random plot bunnies like this. **

**Anyway, here's some info that I will most likely delete once I get the next chapter up:**

**1) Muggles know the magical community exist but only the government and military are aware. I know the Prime Minister knew in the HP books but the info leaked. The government and military just barely managed to contain the mass panic and passed it off as a fluke but it wasn't enough so the few Muggles who knew it for fact besides the Prime Minister demanded they had some sort of protection. So a covered-up war with the magic community began. Both sides wanted to keep it secret so that the existence of magic would not leak any more. They still battle in cities and whatnot but the wizards and witches are forced to obliviate any civilian who sees it because they don't want any more Muggles attacking them and that just sits fine with the government because that's what they want. Only the soldiers really know that there's a war going on. **

**2) As a result of that ^ the magical community has set up a new program. They cannot have a slow, seven year teaching regimen anymore. They have decided to train their children how to fight in the war (since their population is considerably smaller than the Muggles') and begin at the age of fourteen (because starting at eleven is a little extreme for battle training). **

**3) For the first stage, the "students" are magically apparated to secret locations clothed in magic to hide them from Muggle vision. (They can't do the same for their community because even if they did clothe their community from view, the Muggles already know where they are and they can't just uproot their entire society that quickly.) At the secret location, different "schools" require different things, but Hogwarts makes the children work in four different teams: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each are sorted according to their traits as measured (note the word measured, not judged like the Sorting Hat - which is why Harry was calculated to be in Slytherin rather than taking his opinion into consideration and ending up in Gryffindor). **

**4) These teams are required to battle each other with weapons and magic that can be accessed through their Wands (the markings on their wrists - made because wizards realized that wands were too easily destroyed or snapped in battle). Over the course of six months, they fight for territory and supplies until the time is up and each team is graded on their work. Whichever one comes out on top is placed in the elite of the second phase of instruction and each subsequent team is placed according to their ranking. Slytherin has won eight years in a row. **

**5) It is very rare for Muggleborns or those untrained in magic to be placed in Slytherin. The majority in the team are sons and daughters of successful members in the magical society and have been taught ahead of time how to best maneuver in the first phase. **

**Well that's all I have for now so till next time! **


End file.
